Ken Sudō
(by Tim Argos) |jeniskelamin = Pria |umur = 16 |ulangtahun = 5 Oktober |peruntungan = Libra |tinggi = 183 cm |weight = |warnarambut = Merah |warnamata = Jingga |measuments = |status = Aktif |IDpelajar = S01T004672 |kelas = 1-D |kelompok = 3 Idiot Kelas-D |group2 = |pregroup = |pregroup2 = |klub = Klub Basket |club2 = |preclub = |preclub2 = |keanggotaan = Advanced Nurturing High School |affiliation2 = |preaffiliation = |preaffiliation2 = |pekerjaan = Pelajar |occupation2 = |preoccupation = |poin = 850 |debutnovel = Volume 1 |debutmanga = Volume 1, Room 1 |debutanime = Episode 1 |jepang = Eiji Takeuchi |inggris = Brandon McInnis }} |Sudō Ken}} adalah murid dari kelas 1-D dan anggota dari Klub Basket. Dikarenakan rendahnya kemampuan akademiknya, dia disebut sebagai salah satu dari 3 Idiot Kelas-D. Terlepas dari ini, his athletic ability is without a doubt one of the best among the school. Latar Belakang Ibunya Ken Sudō, yang bekerja di bisnis entertainment, meninggalkannya selagi ayahnya menghabiskan setiap hari hidup dengan suram sebagai petugas kebersihan belaka. Ken menyerah pada belajarnya dan memutuskan untuk memasuki dunia olahraga. Lalu pertemuan pertamanya dengan basket. Normalnya, dia tidak suka bermain dengan yang lain sebagai tim, tapi menakjubkannya, dia dapat membuatnya bekerja dan kemampuannya dengan itu meningkat. Ken bahkan mendapatkan rekomendasi untuk sekolah atas dengan salah satu dari tim basket terbaik di negara. Tapi dia terjerat dalam aktivitas kekerasan, dan lamarannya ditolak. Ken terdaftar di Advanced Nurturing High School, sebuah tempat dimana dia tidak akan membayar untuk pelajaran, dan sekolah impian dimana bahkan masa depannya bisa dipastikan. Penampilan Selain rambut merahnya yang diwarnai dan gaya rambutnya yang tidak sesuai, dia memiliki tatapan yang mengintimidasi, yang membuat orang lain sulit untuk mendekatinya. Tingginya 183cm dikombinasikan dengan fisiknya yang kekar dan berotot dengan mudah meninggalkan kesan atlet yang kompeten pada orang lain. Gaya busananya juga menggambarkan kepribadiannya yang liar dan agresif, karena ia melepaskan kancing kemeja bagian atasnya. Kepribadian Ken menaruh sedikit usaha ke dalam studinya, yang memberinya julukan dengan dua teman sekelas lainnya "3 Idiot Kelas-D". Ia selalu terlihat tidur di kelas, dan juga pernah menolak untuk bergabung dengan Suzune Horikita's study group demi kelasnya. Dia dikenal memiliki temperamen yang berkepala panas Jadi cepat marah ketika orang melakukan apa yang dia anggap tidak ada gunanya atau jika seseorang menghinanya, menunjukkan betapa mudahnya dia diprovokasi. Ketika orang lain berusaha membantu dengan menghentikannya, dia berseru betapa dia tidak membutuhkan bantuan mereka dan marah saat orang yang mengejek dia pergi. Meski ingin berkelahi, dia terlihat takut saat kalah telak seperti yang ditunjukkan dalam konfrontasinya dengan Kakeru Ryūen. Ken menikmati basket dan ingin menjadi pro, dan sangat melekat pada mimpi ini itulah kenapa dia khawatir saat Suzune mengatakan bahwa dia mungkin tidak dapat bermain jika dia dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Selama pesiaran di Episode 8, dia dengan cepat menanyakan Kiyotaka Ayanokōji tentang nama depan Suzune Horikita dan setelah diberi tahu dia menjadi bersemangat. Dia tersipu saat mengucapkan namanya berkali-kali, menunjukkan bahwa dia mungkin telah mengembangkan perasaan romantis untuknya, meskipun interaksi mereka sebelumnya bermusuhan. Kemampuan Kemampuan Akademis Plot Dia pertama kali terlihat mengkritik Yōsuke Hirata untuk mengusulkan agar kelas mengenalkan diri mereka, menyebutnya kekanak-kanakan. Setelah dia dan kelas diberi tahu tentang poin, Sudō adalah salah satu yang paling bersemangat dan selama bulan itu dia menggunakan poinnya untuk hal-hal sepele sementara sering berjalan-jalan dengan Kanji Ike dan Haruki Yamauchi. Dia hampir berkelahi dengan siswa kelas-C tapi mereka memutuskan untuk pergi sambil mengejeknya. Beberapa hari kemudian, dia dihampiri Kiyotaka untuk bergabung dengan Suzune's study group tapi menolak dengan amarah, walau setelahnya Suzune sendiri menemuinya dan membuatnya berpikir tentang karir atletiknya dan bagaimana itu bisa dipertaruhkan jika dia diusir, membujuknya untuk belajar. Namun, dia pergi setelah Suzune menghina orang idiot dan bergabung dengan Kanji dan Haruki. Dia selanjutnya terlibat konfrontasi dengan Kelas-C, dipegang oleh dua siswa kelas dan diintimidasi oleh Kakeru. Dia melepaskan diri dan mencoba menyerang Kakeru namun pertarungan dipecah oleh Honami Ichinose dan Kelas-C berjalan pergi, dan ketika Ken mencoba untuk menghentikan mereka, dia diberhentikan oleh Kiyotaka. Dengan kesal, ia menolak untuk bergabung kembali dengan kelompok belajar dan berlatih basket sementara pikirannya dipenuhi keraguan untuk menjadi kemungkinan kegagalan. Setelah itu, ia diberi nilai tes lama yang didapat oleh Kikyō Kushida dan lega mendengar ada kesempatan untuk lulus ujian. While the whole class passed the test, Ken was the only one who didn't get a passing grade, being one point away due to the class average. He was told by Chabashira that he would be expelled immediately, much to his dismay. Unbeknownst to him, Kiyotaka and Suzune came to his aid band sacrificed 50,000 points so that he wouldn't get expelled. Later on, a celebratory party was thrown at Kiyotaka's room where Ken and some other students from D-Class attended with him, relieved that he didn't fail. When Kikyō talks to Kiyotaka and hinted that he helped Ken out, the latter and the others stopped their activities and looked to see if this was true but Kiyotaka passed the credit to Suzune. A startled Suzune barely explained to a curious Ken that she did it for her own benefit. Sometime later, Ken got into a fight with Daichi Ishizaki and other students of C-Class on the stairwell. He overpowered them which caused them to file a complaint against him, which again, could possibly lead to his expulsion. As a consequence, his class does not receive points, and Ken ended up being berated for his confrontation by D-Class, still insisting his innocence. When Kushida formed a group to prove his innocence, they met in Kiyotaka's room after their search for witnesses proved fruitless, before Suzune arrived and proclaimed that she found one. Suzune told them that Airi Sakura witnessed everything but did not want to come forward with her knowledge, much to Ken's annoyance. At the hearing, he was accompanied by Kiyotaka and Suzune as well as Sae Chabashira. Things didn't go his way at first until Suzune (with Kiyotaka's help) spoke and delivered a speech which implied that the fight was a set-up. She further proved it by asking all three boys of C-Class why they were all present at the stairwell and why, with all their strength, they got injured while Ken remained unharmed. Ken was surprised to see that Sakura decided to come forth. He is further shocked when she provided proof of her presence with a picture of herself and a glimpse of the fight in the background. This was pushed aside as a minor detail as it didn't prove who started the fight, but rather that she witnessed it, causing Kazuma Sakagami to propose a compromise. He suggested a three week suspension for Ken while a two week sentence for the students in C-Class, but Suzune refused it. She voiced her opinion of Ken where she criticized him, which riled him up at first, but she followed up stating that he was not at fault for this incident, much to his shock. Ken watched on as Suzune demanded the dismissal of the accusations towards him while also becoming amazed by her speech. He got into an argument with C-Class about his innocence but the argument is halted by Manabu Horikita who said he will give his verdict the next day. A day later, C-Class withdrew their complaint against Ken, much to his joy. At the courtyard, he found and informed Kiyotaka of the news (not knowing that he was to blame for this act). Kiyotaka congratulated him on this and when the relieved Ken wondered if Suzune did something to help him, Kiyotaka again gave her the credit. After the brief celebration, Ken called Suzune amazing for her actions before leaving for practice as Kiyotaka looked on. On summer break, the Idiots of D-Class, Hideo Sotomura and Kiyotaka Ayanokōji planned to peep on the girls, inviting them to a day at the pool. After some unexpected events took place, Ike ended up being trapped in the women's locker room and a long line of people from other classes form wanting to get in caused the plan to force Ken to distract them. Ken is met with a problem when the student council President arrived demanding he move out of the way. Luckily, Sotomura had signalled Kiyotaka and he persuaded Suzune to distract everyone long enough for Ike to escape unnoticed. While the event took place, Suzune stole the memory cards for the peeping incident. Though the plan failed, Ken enjoyed his time at pool with his friends and classmates. During the cruise, he quickly asked Kiyotaka over Suzune's first name and after learning it, blushed while saying her name repeatedly before leaving with the group. While getting lunch at a fancy area on the cruise, they were insulted by Yahiko Totsuka who berated them as trash, causing Ken to grab him but it was stopped by Kōhei Katsuragi. During the special exam on the pulau terpencil, Rokusuke Kōenji had ditched the exam, causing the class to lose 30 S-Points. Ken, like the rest of the class, was angered by this selfish act, cursing him out loud. This is followed up after D-Class had won the survival test, confronting Rokusuke about his decision and becoming worked up after he is met with an egotistical opinion from Rokusuke. Trivia * In the light novel, Ken Sudō and Kiyotaka Ayanōkoji are actually friends. ** The anime has not fully developed their friendship yet. * As D-Class is for people with defective traits, Sudō has a hot headed temper and low intelligence. * He has been at risk of expulsion twice in the series for two separate reasons that deal with a personality flaw of his. In both those times, he was saved by Kiyotaka Ayanokōji and Suzune Horikita. ** In Episode 3, his inability to study causes him to be the only student to fail but he is saved by Kiyotaka and Suzune sacrificing their points which caused the teacher to change the decision. ** In Episode 5, his quick temper and eagerness to fight causes him to be accused of attacking and injuring three students of C-Class. At his hearing, Kiyotaka and Suzune come to defend him to prove his innocence in the terrible incident. In Episode 6, he was cleared of the incident due to C-Class withdrew their complaint against him after they realized they were recorded by a surveillance camera. Referensi Navigasi Situs